


Menage of the Red Lantern

by TheZev



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Red Lantern Kara Danvers, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Red Lantern Supergirl is leaving Earth in a ring-induced rage when Carol Ferris and Starfire meet her in space to calm her down in a way that only the Star Sapphires know.
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Koriand'r/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 7





	Menage of the Red Lantern

Linda Lee Danvers burned into Earth’s upper atmosphere, blazing with the fury of the Red Lanterns. It resonated deeply within her, bringing up well-buried slights and frustrations, so her anger was both internal and external. It needed expression. She needed to vent her rage and she anticipated the experience almost sensually, stoking her own bitterness as foreplay, hoping for something to give her a target for her fury and allow her to destroy it oh-so-enjoyably.

What she found waiting for her, in low-earth orbit, was Carol Ferris and Koriand’r. Both of them dressed much alike, Carol in her pink Star Sapphire garb, Kory in her purple armor, neither much more than straps of fabric, with thigh-high boots and clinging halters doing the bare minimum to hide their bodies.

Linda’s ire stabbed at their perfect flesh—Kory curvy and voluptuous as a swimsuit model, while Carol was tall and athletic. Not that either of them were lacking in firm breasts or taut muscle. It was only a difference of degrees. Kory had teardrop-shaped F-cup breasts dominating her body, while Carol’s double Ds were almost modest in comparison.

“Get out of my way!” Linda snarled. “Don’t even talk to me or I’ll rip you limb from limb! _And don’t tell me to calm down!”_

Kory smiled lovingly at her, of course. “Your passion does you credit, little one, but it’d be misspent if you went on a rampage. There are better ways to discharge all that excess energy.”

“Like what?” Linda demanded, curious despite herself.

“Love,” Carol purred, her own eyes glassy at the thought. “Even if you’re angry, sometimes that can actually be more fun.”

Kory nodded in agreement. “It can be rough, hard, fast, but the true satisfaction is after, when all that frenzy melts away and you’re left knowing that your lover was willing to take all you have to give.”

“I don’t have a lover!” Linda roared. “You stupid bimbos—lecturing me with your big tits and fat asses, which you show off from every fucking angle--!”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kory quipped, looking Linda over. “I liked the skirt, but just having the leotard is fun too. A little like the opposite of wearing no panties under your skirt, isn’t it? You have no skirt over your panties.”

Carol licked her lips. “And she doesn’t have a lover. Are you sure you’re taking applications?”

“Perhaps it’s the blood,” Kory mused. “Men are uncomfortable with it when it’s that particular time of month. When it’s being vomited forth from the mouth at all times…”

“I said I don’t have a man!” Linda bellowed again. “What are you talking about, ‘taking applications’? Don’t you think I want someone to love me?”

“That’s why we’re here,” Kory cooed, floating closer. “To help.”

Carol hovered an equal distance away from Linda, but at an angle, forming a triangle with Linda at the top. “You don’t need a man, if that’s proving an issue. There’s other ways to relax yourself.”

Linda smirked. They really thought she was a child, didn’t they? And one of them a Teen Titan. “You mean fingering myself? Is that your big pitch?”

Kory and Carol looked at each other, eyebrows raised. It wasn’t quite what they had in mind, but it proved Linda was on the right track.

“Yes, a girl can always do a little touching if she wants relief. But who says she has to touch herself? You say you don’t have a man, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a lover…”

“Fooling around with other girls?” Linda sneered, even more smug than before, as though Kory had suggested something still less useful than masturbation. “I have heard about that, you know.”

Kory swam through the air, coming closer to her, so that the sight of her majestic breasts, her barely covered body, seemed to press itself into Linda’s eyes. Even in her rage, Linda had a hard time looking away. “But have you tried it? Do you have enough anger to destroy and ravage, but not enough willingness to let another woman under your clothes?”

“Wouldn’t you like to see under what we’re wearing?” Carol chimed in. “We’d like to see what you look like without that new Red Lantern costume…”

Linda bit her lip. She was sure of it now… they were coming onto her. But not even their exotic beauty, their whorishly exposed flesh, could sate her enough to dissipate her rage. She was almost insulted they would try. A slow grin spread across her face at the thought of them trying to pacify her with a few pathetic kisses and fingers. “I bet you would!”

“Why not let us undress you some?” Kory asked. “Your legs are already mostly bare. You’ll see how much better you feel when you let us see more.”

“And touch more,” Carol said. She floated behind Linda now, reaching out to run her fingertips over the back of Linda’s thigh.

“Hey!” Linda cried, so surprised that she forgot to be angry about the intrusion.

“So much to touch already,” Kory said, in front of Linda, reaching down to touch her strong, toned thigh. “Such long legs.”

“Such creamy thighs,” Carol purred.

“One for each of us…” Kory moaned.

“Wait, wait!” Linda interjected. “What if someone sees us? Aren’t there people looking for me? I don’t want someone…”

“Carol can stand watch.” Kory looked over Linda’s shoulder at the Star Sapphire. “Can’t you, Carol?”

“I want to help Linda,” Carol said poutingly. She ran her fingers again over the taut flesh in back of Linda’s thighs, this time sweeping them under the hemline of Linda’s leotard, touching her sleek buttocks. Linda cooed helplessly, shocked by the touch and how it felt. “I want to help Linda a lot.”

“You can help her after I’m done helping her,” Kory said emphatically. “To make sure I’ve done it right.”

“Done it right?” Linda gasped, cross-eyed, feeling a little woozy from how both women were pressing in on her, surrounding her. It was hard to stay angry when their bodies kept touching hers, when _they_ kept touching her. She always had to slip away from her rage to respond to what they were doing and saying…

“If you’re still angry after I’m done,” Kory lilted, “then it’s only fair that Carol gets a turn. To make sure I didn’t mess up.”

“But why should you get a turn first?” Carol asked. “You’re only a Titan. I’m a Star Sapphire. This is my specialty. Why waste Linda’s precious time with a weak effort when we could do it right the first time?”

“Don’t you think we should hold our big guns in reserve?” Kory asked, floating forward as if to challenge Carol, but since Linda was in-between them, she went from the boundaries of Linda’s personal space to being pressed up against her, her voluptuous breasts pushed into Linda’s smaller, perter ones.

“Oh? Does Linda like big guns?” Carol asked, pressing her own breasts into Linda’s back, her pussy against Linda’s ass, and her hands on Linda’s hips.

“My guns are bigger.” Kory entwined her legs with Linda’s, pressing her groin against Linda’s thigh, and pinching her lips together as her heated core touched to the strong, bronze muscle of Linda’s lean legs.

Linda’s eyelids flickered. She couldn’t believe she was sandwiched between two such gorgeous women.

Carol scoffed. “Your costume just props them up more. Without all those straps, I’d be bigger.”

“And your costume doesn’t push your tits up at all?” Kory demanded, eyebrow quirked.

“There’s an easy way to settle this,” Linda said, now falling back into her old habit of playing peacemaker—it didn’t occur to her how unseemly this behavior was for a Red Lantern. “And if you want to take my costume off so bad, maybe you should show me you have experience—in taking costumes off…”

Kory and Carol shared a glance, surprised at how well they’d drawn Linda into their playful conflict. “Well then, Carol,” Kory said brightly, “as you’re the challenger, I believe custom dictates that you ‘ante up’ first…”

“Go ahead,” Carol said coquettishly. “I’m not afraid to show you what I’ve got.”

Her costume was exotically revealing—covering her groin in a constellation of belts and straps that centered around the Star Sapphire symbol over her belly button, the mass of fabric rounded into two bands that shot up the flanks of her body and became her sleeves and collar. They wouldn’t touch her breasts at all except for two daggering projections inward, which ran out like balconies to cover her nipples, but otherwise left her cleavage untouched.

It was a toss-up for which of them would enjoy what happened next more—Kory, getting to take Carol’s costume off, or Carol for getting to expose herself to the other two women.

Kory’s hands reached out, pinched the little flaps, and peeled them away from Carol’s flesh in an easily giving motion. Carol’s breasts were made bare that simply and Kory could hardly keep the hunger from showing in her all-green eyes. Carol might not have been as endowed as her, but her breasts were no less perfect—the coloring pale and milky, with a soft flush of pink around the nipples. The nipples themselves grew harder and darker as the other two women looked on, until they stood out like gumdrops, adding to the apparent heft of Carol’s proud breasts. Much about Earth culture confused Kory, but she thought their obsession with nipples made a kind of sense. They certainly made or broke the appearance of a breast.

Kory also noted how Linda’s eyes lit up with far more than a passing interest in Carol’s nudity, though she was more concerned with eying them herself than in gauging Linda’s reaction. It was inevitable that, between the two of them, Linda would give in, so there was no need for Kory not to enjoy herself in the process…

Linda broke the silence. “Those are pretty big,” she said. “I’m just a B-cup.”

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about your B-cups,” Carol chirped. “They sure make that S of yours look good.”

“And without wearing a bra,” Kory giggled. “We can tell, can’t we, Carol?”

“Oh yes. It’s a lot of fun, telling.”

“I don’t really need one,” Linda said, sounding a bit apologetic.

“No, you don’t,” Kory agreed.

“Although they can be fun,” Carol added. She hid her bared breasts behind her hands. “You know… teasing… tantalizing… leaving something to the imagination…”

“Of course, you only need so much imagination when reality is so…” Kory reached out and flicked a finger over one of Carol’s erect nipples, which stuck out between Carol’s fingers. Carol sighed, confirming how sensitive her nipples were, and how good Kory’s touch felt. “Speaking of reality, though, Linda, why don’t we see how your breasts really compare?”

“Yes,” Carol agreed, “we started all this wanting that Red Lantern outfit off of you. Why not get started on that?”

“I thought you and Kory were going to compare yourselves,” Linda said, caught between being coy and confused.

“We are,” Kory assured her. “But why rush things?”

“Yes,” Carol breathed, “better to take things slow.”

“Nice and slow,” Kory enthused, reaching her fingers to the nearly invisible zipper in front of Linda’s costume, then drawing it down.

Linda’s breasts, supple and perky, beat against their lessening confinement, pushing her top out and separating it without the closed zipper to hold it together. She ended up with a wide vee of exposed flesh, showcasing the smooth slopes of her inner cleavage, the taut belly below, deliciously tanned flesh befitting and exceeding the spectacle of her long, bare legs.

Then Carol reached in, to move Linda’s opened costume further to the side and bare her breasts entirely. Both Carol and Kory looked at them with obvious approval. Linda’s bronze skin looked especially sensuous in the uninhibited gold of the sun outside atmosphere. Their enthusiasm for her was so evident that Linda turned her eyes downward in abashment. She couldn’t believe both these goddesses found her so appealing.

“Now, don’t be shy,” Kory told her. “One thing that can’t be done with a body like that is be shy.”

“Isn’t someone going to stand watch?” Linda protested. “I don’t want… anyone else… to see me like this…”

“I’ll be lookout,” Carol agreed, now running a hand through Linda’s long golden hair. “Kory can go first. That way, I get to watch you in action before I get my turn.”

Kory grinned. “You say that like anything’s going to stop me from watching you two when it’s your turn. Not any undomesticated animal could keep me away!”

“It’s just wild horses,” Carol told her, flying back a ways so that she had a better view of all their surroundings.

Kory pulled Linda to her, reclining herself horizontally and dragging Linda ‘down’ with her. There was no ground for them to lie down on this high up, short of Everest a hemisphere away, but by beaching Linda on her supine body, she was able to achieve the same effect. Her eyes had been feasting on both sets of breasts on display, but having already played with Carol’s, she was anxious to give Linda’s pair a try. And she made no pretense, but put her hands directly on the warm flesh in joyous appreciation of its feel.

“Naturally, I enjoy touching my own breasts,” Kory purred. “But playing with yours is just as fun.”

Linda looked down, seeing the eloquent contrast of Kory’s orange-skinned fingers on her creamy breasts. Her nipples hardened and she knew Kory had seem them do so. She couldn’t control it. She squirmed a little, trying to avoid Kory’s green-flamed eyes.

“Well,” Kory breathed, “how does it feel to you?”

Linda was afraid to admit exactly how it felt, but there was no pretending with how her body was reacting to Kory. “Good… kinda,” she admitted. “Yeah, it feels… pretty good.”

“Ever rub your own breasts?” Kory asked her boldly. “Do you think it felt as good to you as it does to me now?”

“Just… just go ahead and touch them some more.”

“With pleasure,” Kory purred.

With the simmering rage Linda felt, she probably would’ve been rough in touching her breasts, clawing at them, groping them, but Kory was doing it gently. Linda had nothing to take offense at. She could only let Kory keep going and going, the prospect of which made Kory’s blood race.

The Tamaranian thought of how she was going to rub and caress Linda’s lovely tan skin all over her slender chest and on down to her hips, her ass, her groin. Kory held Linda close, so there was no space between their bodies, but she could reach plenty of Linda’s flesh.

From a few yards away, Carol could see everything. The sight of Kory’s hands rubbing and caressing all over Linda’s chest made her want to draw closer, but if she reminded the two of her presence, they might notice how little she was watching for interlopers and how much she was enjoying the sight of their love.

As it was, they were so absorbed in each other that Carol thought she could get away with joining in on all the touching. Not with the two of them, but in spirit. For now, she clenched her thighs rhythmically, squeezing them together on her throbbing pussy, her lips growing dry as she waited for the action to kick into high gear. Once the foreplay ended and the sex began, they would forget she even existed—and Carol would be free to do everything to her own body that Kory was currently doing with Linda’s.

Linda looked up, looking at the rise and fall of Kory’s spectacular breasts inside the bands of straining purple armor that worked to hold them. She thought they were nearly as large as Power Girl’s, and just as with Power Girl, Linda was dying to see how Kory looked without any hiding of her astonishing body—clothes on her were like censorious marring of an artistic vision. But she was content to wait while Kory kept playing with her tits.

Kory looked into Linda’s eyes as her fingers squeezed and rubbed at Linda’s areolas, her nipples now as big and as stiff as thimbles. Linda could not hide her enjoyment of it, not with all the rage in the Red Lantern Corps. “You see? You may not be as big as some women, but there’s still plenty for me to touch… and feel… and plenty for you to feel as well. In fact, I can still feel even more. Would you like me to?”

Linda’s lips quivered before letting out a low voice. “You mean you want to use your mouth, don’t you?”

Kory grinned, a smile which exquisitely brought out the plumpness of her lips. “I want to find out if your breasts taste as sweet as they feel. And then I’m going to find out how _you_ taste, Linda. Are you going to taste good for me? Yes, you are. You’re going to be a meal that I can enjoy again and again and again…”


End file.
